Level 39/Dreamworld
| candies = | spaces = 79 | moves = | target = | type = Ingredient | ingredients = | previous = 38/Dreamworld | next = 40/Dreamworld | prevtype = Jelly | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 39 (Dreamworld) is the fourth level of Aurora Chocorealis and the tenth ingredients level in Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must bring down 2 hazelnuts and 2 cherries and score at least 40,000 points in 35 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *With six colours it can be difficult to make special candies and combinations. *Additionally bringing down four ingredients in 35 moves can be tricky. *The ingredients are worth 40,000 points which is equal to the one star target score. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left. *'1st End:' moves left. *'2nd Start:' moves left. *'2nd End:' moves left. Strategy *Try to clear the liquorice locks along the bottom row, then use vertical striped candies to collect ingredients. Use the moon struck to make more special candies and to create cascades. *Be sure to keep an eye on the moon scale. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies during regular moves. *The ingredients are worth 40,000 points. Hence, an additional 40,000 points for two stars and an additional 60,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two star score requirement is increased by 100.00% compared to its Reality counterpart which is the one star target score in this level. *The three star score requirement is increased by 66.67% compared to its Reality counterpart. *The player is required to earn an additional 1,160 points per move for two stars and an additional 1,720 points per move for three stars. *There are liquorice locks on the bottom of the board which require some moves to clear them. Despite this, not all the liquorice locks are required to be cleared as mainly those directly below the ingredients need to be cleared. *With respect to the two and three star target scores, 35 moves are insufficient to boost the score by a huge amount of points to meet those target scores. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colours on the moon scale, lasts for 1 move and occurs twice. This makes it much easier to create special candies. With the second point in consideration, this is essential. **Overall, the moon strucks may not be enough due to their short duration. *Once each moon struck ends, it can become harder to create special candies. Notes Miscellaneous Info #4 ingredients x 10,000 points per ingredient = 40,000 points #(80,000 - 40,000) points / 40,000 points x 100% = 100.00% #(100,000 - 60,000) points / 60,000 points x 100% = 66.667% #40,000 points / 35 moves = 1,142.86 points per move #60,000 points / 35 moves = 1,714.29 points per move Walkthroughs Gallery DR level 39 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 39 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Ingredients levels Category:Aurora Chocorealis levels Category:Levels with 35 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with double moonstruck Category:Easy levels Category:Somewhat easy levels to earn two stars Category:Somewhat easy levels to earn three stars